


empty halls

by SilverStorm0



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Character Study, Character Study - Malva, Gen, Malva's the most interesting character in XY don't @ me, no-one asked for this but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStorm0/pseuds/SilverStorm0
Summary: The Malva character study nobody asked for.As of posting this, no it's not midnight.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	empty halls

**Author's Note:**

> The Malva character study nobody asked for.
> 
> As of posting this, no it's not midnight.

It was lonely, lying in wait for challengers.

The halls of the Pokémon League were grandiose, marvels of architecture and design. From the displays of engineering challengers were met with upon entering each room to the delicate yet sturdy stained glass floor of the Champion’s chamber, it was built to impress and intimidate. To make those that entered feel small.

But they were also largely empty, save for the challengers that walked in and the throne in each room.

It left far too much time for thoughts to wander, particularly to places Malva had no desire to think about.

To destroyed plans and broken trust. To a cause she thought was right, to a dear friend who had such passion in making the world a better place that she couldn’t help but want to help it come to fruition.

To that damnable _child_ that obliterated her world and brought Team Flare to its knees.

Oh, how Malva despised children. Always running about with not a single meaningful thought in their heads and causing trouble for adults and how _dare_ one see something she could not-

How dare a _child_ be able to bring down the great Lysandre, heir to the old kings of yore. How dare Lysandre let himself be brought down, let his ambitions crumble, break her trust in the cause.

How dare Xerosic disobey orders and fire the Weapon anyways.

Malva _hated_ them, _hated them_ **_all._ ** How _dare_ she become snared in this web of mistakes and blind trust.

So, waiting for that child to enter her hall was… not pleasant. The flame of her hatred took little stoking to create a blaze, and thoughts of being able to crush the tiny, insignificant insect that broke Lysandre were bellows.

And if that blaze caught herself in the fringes… what a silly thought that was.


End file.
